The Lone Priestess and Fire Fist Ace
by CrafterofTales
Summary: Kikyo, the Lone Priestess, died by the hands of Naraku, but instead of waking up in the afterlife, she wakes up in the world of One Piece, where she meets the pirate with a heart of fire, Portgas D. Ace, with his constant presense around Kikyo, the two will discover something similar with eachother, but why does Kikyo feel the unknown aura around him, like an Aura of Death. InuXOP
1. Chapter I: On a Sunny Day

**Please Review! :)**

**Chapter 1: On a Sunny Day**

* * *

Sadness, Hatred, Regrets, Loneliness.

These were the only feelings that Kikyo, a Priestess, has felt ever since she was resurrected by the witch.

The Sadness she felt, when the tortured memories of her beloved, Inuyasha, believing that he has betrayed her and killed her.

Hatred, when she saw Inuyasha, all in her mind was revenge, the burning desire to kill Inuyasha for the traitor he is.

Regrets, the feeling she had when Inuyasha was never a traitor, but one of Naraku's tricks, for the priestess and the half demon to turn against each other for the Sacred Jewel, and for his own pleasure as a bonus.

And finally, Loneliness, when the lone Priestess set off to find Naraku, to kill him for all the things she has been through, however, it ended in failure, to Kikyo, her death was punishment for being blinded by the tricks of Naraku, and the torment she put Inuyasha threw, the Lone Priestess jouney ended, what she didn't expect was that she had to die with no knowledge of Naraku without the heart of the one who cared for her.

But it was all alright, because she knew that Inuyasha would be protected, even if it is by a young girl, the girl, Kagome, who was a reincarnation of her, Inuyasha would be safe, and she died, just for that.

But there is still one thing that kept her from ever resting in piece, but this one thing is something that Kikyo can't figure out, what is keeping her from ever resting, will she ever rest, if not, then she would be stuck in Limbo.

"What is there for me to do," Kikyo said in darkness, "What can I do!" she screamed, as if anybody could hear her.

* * *

The sounds of the crashing waves is what woke up Kikyo, when her eyes shot open, she sees and felt the warm sand below her, she was laying on her stomach, the side of her head resting upon the sand, her left hand felt the cold water and that caused Kikyo to force herself up.

Her body was weak, barely trying to pick herself up with both her arms, at last she was able to rest on her knees, with her knees resting on the sand, Kikyo noticed she was still wearing her priestess robe, but ofcourse her clothing was the least of her concern, a thought came to her in a bitter way.

"_Why am I Alive_?" Kikyo thought, looking at both of her hands, she then looked at her side to see her bow there as well as her arrows on her back, "My bow," she said, she remembers clearly that Naraku broke her bow in half, picking up the bow, she looked around and realized she was on a beach, the sun was up in the blue sky with the clouds passing by, and in front of her was the great ocean blue, seeing the small waves crashing on the sand.

"How did I get here?" Kikyo said to herself

Kikyo remains on her knees, staring at the ocean, while stroking her bow on her side, she tries to make any sense of the situation at all, why is she not dead, how could she still be alive.

As she tries to think, she hears footsteps coming from behind, when they got closer, Kikyo grabs hold of her bow, she senses a dark energy, but it didn't seem clear to her, when the footsteps stop, Kikyo looked behind her to see who it was.

"Hey, are you alright?" the man spoke, it was a strange looking man to Kikyo, but he looked no less than a regular human being, the strange thing was what this man was wearing.

No shirt, short pants, brown boots, and an orange hat with a happy face and an angry face together on his hat, his feature seems new to Kikyo, his hair was black and he has freckles.

Kikyo looked at the man with a fierce expression, even if the man is human, his aura, it's a blend of pure, but it also has this red fire energy all around him that Kikyo can only see, this aura, was new to her, and she cannot describe it one bit, not only that, but for some reason, Kikyo felt suddenly weaker.

The man got closer, "Never seen you around, are you from town," he pointed his thumb behind him, directing the small town he came from.

However, Kikyo got up, with her bow drawn, taking caution from the stranger, the man noticed her feeling uneasy, however he just shows a happy expression, hoping to let the woman know he is not a threat.

"If your lost, I can help you get to-," he made a close enough distant that made Kikyo take out her arrow, pulled on the string of the bow and targeting the man, the closer he got, the more Kikyo's heart began to race, he wasn't just human, Kikyo could feel a dangerous sense of power from him, but whatever it is, Kikyo will not stand down, if this is one of Naraku's tricks, she won't fall for it easily.

The Man made a startle expression, but still remained calm, and a little annoyed, "WHOA, Hey! I'm not the bad guy here, I'm just trying to help you!" the man asked as politely as he can, but he can obviously that Kikyo isn't much of a talker right now.

But as Kikyo stare at him, trying to figure out what the strange aura around him is, a sudden pain struck Kikyo on her right shoulder, the man noticed that something was wrong, and to where he looked had Kikyo follow where he was looking at.

There was a large tear on her right shoulder of her robe, the spot where Naraku had attack her, but something is definetly wrong, Kikyo was bleeding from her right shoulder.

"_What? How is this possible_?" Kikyo thought to herself.


	2. Chapter II: The Wounded Archer

**Please Review and thanks for the long wait!**

Chapter 2: The Wounded Archer

* * *

Ace was just coming from a small town, basically having the restuarant there almost run out of food because of him, and also enjoying the food and a good nap, but now he's off again, but as he walks along the hill that leads to the beach, he sees a woman siting on the sands.

Ace blinked in surprised, "What's she doing here alone," Ace wondered, the woman looked like she was in trouble, although seeing that it's none of his business, Ace can't help but being curious, he ran down the hill and reached to where the woman is, from behind she had long black hair in a ponytail, but after making a few steps toward, he stopped, about to call out to her when the woman turned to face him.

Ace was able to see the woman's face, she had bangs, brown eyes, and skin so pale, she looked like she hasn't been in the sun for years, she wore a white blouse with a long red skirt, and she wore sandles but with socks on.

After being seen, he then spoke to the woman, "Hey, are you alright?" maybe not the best way of saying, because the next thing he gets was the woman's angry expression, "_Was it something I said_?" Ace thought.

Ace was feeling a bit nervous, especially when the woman was holding her bow, but still tries to remain cool, "Never seen you around, are you from town," Ace pointed to the direction where he came from.

But he still got no response, the woman did get up but she still held her bow, "If your lost, I could help you get to-," Ace stopped as soon as the woman drew her bow and aimed her arrow at Ace.

This made him got back a little, who ever this woman is, she sure has some problems with Ace, but the two never even met before, "WHOA! Hey, I'm just trying to help you!" Ace said, but the woman isn't letting her gaurd down, however, other than the arrow about to pierce his face, in which he could easily deal with, there was something wrong with the woman.

Sweat was starting to drop on the side of the woman's face, and as he continues to stare at her, he then noticed the woman is wounded on her right shoulder, she was in a fight.

But the face of the woman was what got to Ace, she seemed startle, like she never felt the pain of the wound before.

"Hey, you need to get a doctor to look at that," Ace tries to reach his hand out but the woman stopped him, "Stay back!" she shouted, her voice was young and strong, but there was still a sound of hurt somewhere there.

"Your hurt, just let me help you get to town," Ace tries to convince the woman.

"I don't know who you are," she began.

True, it's smart not to just trust strangers immedietly, but is she really that stubborn and dumb not to go to a doctor.

"What I do know is that your not just human, are you?" she said, Ace just gave a confused face.

"What do you mean?" Ace said, without warning, Kikyo released her grip of the arrow, "Oh cra-" Ace cursed.

* * *

Kikyo watches in surprise, she was only going to shoot her arrow away from the man's face to back him off, but instead gets a different results, seeing her sacred arrow now burning to dust on the sand in front of the strange man, the pain of her wound was the least surprising thing, now that his power was much clearer to Kikyo, with the flames appearing from his hands and then going out.

She knew that she was no match for this...Human? Demon? Maybe even both were in his blood, but either way, in her condition, she had no choice but to escape.

Kikyo pulled out another arrow, this time directly at the half-demon, while the man just made an annoyed look.

"Really? Your going to try that again?" he said, having doubts that her arrows would ever hit him.

However, he was surprised when Kikyo shot the arrow at the sand below his feet, creating a small blast and making the cloud of sand blinding him for a moment.

This gave Kikyo a chance to run while the man was blinded, she ran past him and up to the hill just enough time before the man's sight returns, looking behind her, the man cleared the blast with his power, seeing her running away, he yelled at her.

"Where do you think you're going?!" said the man, Kikyo continues to run until she finds herself away from the beach and into a forest.

No doubt that the fire demon is following her, but little of her knowledge that the man was only worry about her safety and condition.

"Hey! Slow down!" said the man, following Kikyo through the trees, Kikyo shows no sign of slowing, but the pain on her right shoulder did made her stop and hid behind the trees, this gave her a chance to breathe.

"His aura," Kikyo breathed out, the mere presense of this fire demon is what weakens Kikyo, a dark presense, a presense so strong that it was stronger than Kikyo's spiritual powers, his powers and aura, it was a presense of destruction, he was able to burn her arrow so easily, what's not to stop him from killing her as well, she could not take such risk. "I need to get away from him," she said to herself, her face dripping with sweats.

She hears the half demon's voice again, "HEY! You shouldn't run away like that, you're going to get yourself killed here!" he warned her, Kikyo sees him far away from her, there was a strange symbol on his back, a picture of a man with a white beard, behind it was a blue anchor, is he in some sort of tribe?

Who ever he is, even with his aura strong, he didn't seem the type of demon Naraku would sent, but if so, why does Kikyo's heart race with just a sight of him.

"Listen, I'm not going to ask what happened to you, since that's probably none of my business," Kikyo listens carefully for what the man is saying, he's voice was sincere and somewhat friendly, "But what ever guy you mess with, I'm not one of them, you'll be better off when you see a doctor at town, so you'll have no trouble with me!" he sounded like he really was concerned for her, was he really a demon, or is he just like any man.

It is true that the pain of her wound was getting worse, could Kikyo really trust him? She gives it a thought but were interrupted, when she spotted a shadowy figure between the bushes where the half-fire demon is, its eyes were glowing red in the bushes.

* * *

"HELLO!?" Ace made another call, but with no response, he really hoped that the woman didn't get herself in any trouble, "_What was her problem anyway_?" he thought, Ace started walking again, and when he did, an arrow was shot passing right behind him, he turned around to see the wounded Archer holding up her bow and pullig out another arrow and aiming at Ace, he was starting to regret following her.

"Look, I'm not going to hurt you," he told the archer, but if the woman really wants to try to kill him, he won't be holding anything back, but the Archer's eyes was focused on something else, she then finally spoke to Ace.

"Behind you!" she said, Ace looked back to where the arrow did hit, two red eyes were seen from the bushes and after making a growl out of pain, the beast appeared out of his hiding spot, losing his chance in a surprise attack to his prey.

To Ace, it was just some monster that the townsfolk were afraid when it first appeared a few days back, a tall centipede like creature with razor sharp teeth and the arrow piercing through its armor.

But to the Archer, it was a demon with unknown power, a power Ace is not fully aware of.

"Boy your sight to see, thanks for the heads up!" Ace said to the Archer, while standing right in front of the angry creature, showing a smile of arrogance.

* * *

"_Why isn't he getting away_?" Kikyo watches the man carefully, couldn't he sense the powerful energy coming from the demon?

The demon made a fearsome roar which was uneffected to the man, and came down at him with its sharp teeth showing, the man jumped back in time and was near Kikyo, having her to see his cocky smile of his.

"_He surely seems the type to enjoy a fight like this_," Kikyo thought to herself.

The Man looked at Kikyo, "You might want to stand back for this," he said to her, Kikyo caught on what he was saying, his hands now suddenly engulf in flames but his expression was unchangeable.

The centipede demon made another attempt to attack the man in flames, Kikyo took a step back, watching carefully at the man's power.

"_**KAGERO**_!" shouted the man, shooting out a stream of fire from his hand and taking hit at the centipede demon, the demon cried out in pain from the burn.

"Incredible," Kikyo managed to say, the man heard her and responded, "That was just one of my attacks, I'm just getting started," he said.

Kikyo looked at him in wonder and a bit startle, she looked back at the demon who was free from the flames grasp, it then stood there, observing carefully at the man and Kikyo.

"How are you holding up?" the man asked Kikyo, who was now feeling the sharp pain coming from her shoulder and was grasping it, she made no response whatsoever.

"Trying to give me the silent treatment?" the man adjusted his odd orange hat.

"Fine then, once I deal with this guy here, I think letting me know your name would be a start of saying thanks," he said with a big smile, Kikyo just looked at him in wonder, "_How is he so upbeat in this situation_," she thought.

The man made a few steps forward but then stopped, "Oh yeah," he said, looking back at Kikyo, she watches him with caution, wondering what he's going to say, "The name is Ace," he said with a smile, "Portgas D. Ace."

* * *

Ace needed to hurry if he was going to help the Archer, even if she is giving him the cold shoulder, he wasn't just going to leave her here to die.

Having his hand engulf in flames again, he ready himself to attack the centipede monster again, "This one is going to finish you off for good," he said to the beast, in which it responded with a roar.

Ace charged the monster with a fist full of flames, the monster made no attempt to dodge, this was going to be simple for him, "_**HIKE**_-"

"Ace! Beside you!" the Archer cried out, Ace looked to where what the woman was talking about, but before he could do anything, a spike tail appeared out of nowhere and hit Ace, knocking him beside the trees.

The tail revealed itself to be conected to the centipede monster, he was a lot taller and stronger than what Ace thought, the attack with the spikes had pierced through Ace's chest which is now beginning to bleed.

"Not bad, but now you just made me mad," Ace said, forcing himself to stand up, but as he was getting ready to fight again, a familiar arrow was shot at the back of the monster's head, making it cry out of pain, it turned to see the wounded Archer, raising her bow and taking aim at the monster.

"What are you doing?!" Ace managed to say, but The Archer was focusing on the beast only, showing a fierce expression, the beast charged at Kikyo, with its mouth wide open, ready to swallow her up whole.

"Idiot! Get out of there!" Ace yelled at the Archer, he ran towards her, hoping to make it there in time, but to his surprise, she didn't need any help at all.

The Archer shot her glowing arrow at the beast and it went straight into its mouth, the beast was startle at the attack, and soon began to cry out as bright lights began to peek its way out through the beast's body.

It had no other options but to escape, and so it dug through the ground before the Archer could make another shot, both Ace and the Archer lost sight of the giant Centipede monster.

Despite the failed attempt to defeat the creature, Ace was glad that the Archer Woman didn't die right before his eyes, he walked up to the her.

"Oi, that was pretty good, guess I'm the one who should be saying thanks," Ace rubbed the back of his neck not as a sign of defeat, but that he was actually impress by the woman's boldness.

But the grin on his face soon faded away when the Archer was beginning to lose her balance, Ace saw what was coming and caught the wounded Archer when she fell in front of him, "Easy there, this is what I was trying to tell you about from the start," Ace said, showing the concerned expression on his face.

"Kikyo," spoke the Archer, Ace was caught off gaurd to what the woman was saying, "What?" he asked her, the woman looked up, being face to face with the Archer and Ace, he barely just noticed the brightness in her eyes when a moment ago her eyes were cold as ice.

"My name is Kikyo," she said in a gentle voice before she collapse on the ground with Ace still holding her.

"I got you," was all she heard from Portgas D. Ace, before she blacked out.


	3. Chapter III:Know about Ace and the Beas

**Please Review and Thanks for the support! :)**

Chapter 3: Know about Ace and the Beast

* * *

Ace carried the Archer named Kikyo on his back and made it safely to the small town whose name he just forgot.

What he does remember was the town's restaurant he went in before, it was also an Inn, with the Inn Keeper a well known doctor, Ace looked at Kikyo who was hanging on but is barely breathing, "_Just what happened to her exactly_?" he thought to himself, knowing well that he was going to ask her later.

He was able to find the restaurant again, but as he enters through the doors, he gets an unwelcoming greeting from the old man.

"OH NO! You are not coming anywhere near here after leaving such a mess!" the Old Inn Keeper yelled at Ace, the short bald headed man with a fuzzy gray beard was holding up a mop, a young woman in dark red hair wearing a white apron was standing right beside him, trying to calm the old man down.

"Grandpa, please calm yourself, I'm sorry sir, but we're clo-" she stopped when she sees Ace carrying Kikyo who was looking even more pale than usual.

"I need your help, this woman is seriously injured," Ace said as he walks inside the Inn, nearly slipping on the leftover meal on the floor, "What happened here? It's like a pig used to live around here," Ace said.

"What happened here was because of YOU! You and your appetite left such a mess here, AND YOU DIDN'T EVEN PAY!" the old man scream, for his age he sure has a lot of energy.

"Grandpa! The Woman!" his granddaughter had him got back to focus, lowering his defense, he walked up to where he could see Kikyo closely, placing his hand on Kikyo's forehead with Ace lowering himself down for the old man to reach.

"Get her to bed upstairs, through the first bedroom door," he said in a serious tone, he turns to his granddaughter, "Millie, help him get to the room, I'm going to get the medicines," his granddaughter, Millie, nodded in agreement and led Ace with Kikyo to the bedroom.

"What happened to her?" she asked Ace.

Ace looked back at Kikyo, seeing her in pain, "I wish I knew," he answered.

They made it to the bedroom and as Ace placed Kikyo on her back on top of the single sized bed, the Inn Keeper returned with a case filled with medicine.

"She'll be okay, right?" Ace asked the Inn Keeper.

"Hold on pirate, I haven't even done anything yet," he said, giving Ace a cold stare, which made Ace feel a little annoyed, but he set his attention back at Kikyo.

It was a minute later did the Inn Keeper put anitbiotics on the wound, the pain of the medicine had Kikyo cry out a bit, which almost had Ace yelling at the old man, but after calming down, he watches as the Inn Keeper made stitches on Kikyo's shoulder, and finally patching it up.

"There, she'll be fully healed in a week or so, I must admit, I never seen a deep wound like that," the Inn Keeper said while he cleaned his hands with the wet towel.

"It is like an animal had attacked her," said Millie, surprised to see the woman now sleeping soundly.

"Where did you find her?" the Inn Keeper asked Ace.

"I met her lying on the sand alone, I barely noticed her injuries until she started to grow pale," explained Ace as Millie started to check on his wounds that were caused by the monster's attack.

He felt relieved to see Kikyo resting, she actually looked innocent rather than the crazy woman who tried to shoot an arrow at his face.

"Grandpa, maybe it was that monster that's been appearing outside of town," Millie said in worry, but her grandfather just waved away at that.

"I doubt it, I seen that beast's teeth with my own eyes, her wound is much thinner and it looked like it was slashed by a sword, but the way it was form, they were shaped like claws." The Inn Keeper said, making Millie even more worried.

"Yea, he's right, we took care of that monster and she didn't even get a scratch form him," Ace said, this caught both Millie and her grandfather by surprise.

"Really?! Did you beat it?" asked Millie.

Ace shook his head, "Nah, it got away before she could shoot her arrow at it," he explained, which made Millie feel down but quickly got over it, since neither him or the woman got killed, although the woman managed to escape thanks to Ace.

"So," Ace started, with Millie and her grandfather paying close attention to him.

"You got any food here?" asked Ace with a smile.

"NOT EVEN ONE PLATE FOR YOU!" the Inn Keeper yelled.

"Grandpa!" Millie scolded at her grandfather, "The least we could do is reward this man for saving this woman!" she said to the Inn Keeper.

Giving a sigh of defeat, he then looked back at Ace and Kikyo.

"Fine," he said, making Ace grin with delight.

* * *

It was the next morning when Kikyo had finally woke up, she was startle to see unfamiliar surroundings around her, sitting up from the bed, Kikyo looked at her left shoulder which was fully patched.

"Oh good, I'm so glad your awake," a woman voice was heard and Kikyo looked straight at the door where it came from.

"My name is Millie, thanks to your friend in the orange hat, he was able to get you here safely," explained Millie.

Kikyo began to remember, she was fighting the strange demon, although its aura was new to kikyo, it was never then the less dangerous, but it got away before she could finish it off, she then remembered that she fell and something warm caught her.

Her heart suddenly skipped a beat when Millie mention the man.

"Did you say a man in an orange hat brought me here?" questioned Kikyo.

Millie looked at her and nodded, "He's down stairs if you wanted to know, it was a good thing he came just in-," she stopped when Kikyo got out of bed.

"Wait! Your wound isn't fully healed yet, you need to rest," Millie pleaded Kikyo.

"It's alright, I'm fine now," Kikyo looked back at the bed and sees her bow and arrows sitting beside it, getting back her weapon, she turned back at Millie.

"You have my thanks," she said with a warm smile, Kikyo then walked past Millie but stopped in the middle of the hallway.

"And if you can, give the man my thanks as well," it wouldn't feel right if she didn't mention that.

Millie stood there with a worry look, and as Kikyo continues to walk and found the stairway, she bumped into the old Inn Keeper.

"Ah, so you're finally awake," he said in a rather displeasing tone.

"Were you the one who treated me?" Kikyo asked with curiosity.

The Inn Keeper gave a huff, "Ofcourse, I'm a doctor and Inn Keeper at this very building we're standing on," he said with pride, Kikyo responded his attitude with a smile.

"Thank you for your kindness," she said, this made the old man show redness on his cheeks.

"Well, I wasn't just going to leave you like that, though I still can't really figure out why that 'Pirate' would want to help out like that," said the Inn Keeper, Kikyo was caught off gaurd for what he said.

"Pirate?" Kikyo repeated, the old man looked at her in disbelief.

"Don't tell me you don't recognize him from the wanted poster," he said, he then pulled out a piece of paper from his shirt, revealing a wanted poster.

"Portgas D. Ace" "Wanted DEAD or ALIVE" "550,000,000 Berries," the poster had the face of Ace himself.

Kikyo eyes widen, re-reading the poster again and again.

_"A Man like him is worth that much!?"_ she thought to herself, She is fully aware of Ace's power and this is without her seeing it herself, but Fifty Five-Hundred Million?! That's just ridiculous, the term 'berries' is what got Kikyo confused but she quickly learns that this could be what people are now saying now and days.

"So what ever reason he decided to save you is beyond me, but you be careful around him," the Inn Keeper warned Kikyo, giving her the wanted poster.

"Grandpa, does it really matter who he is, he saved this woman's life!" Millie scolded her grandfather, her innocence is what got to Kikyo, these were good people, and if they are afraid of this man, whose to blame them?

"Does it matter?!" the Inn Keepr repeated, "How many lives has he taken and how many ships has he sank, he may look innocent right now, but that's not going to fool me!" the old man looked back down the stairs.

"If he's not gone by the next hour, I'm calling the marines," said the Inn Keeper.

Kikyo can understand the old man's fear, with that much money-or berries-for his head, the 'Pirate' could have done something terrible, even if he did save her, there was still this feeling of destruction all around him.

"I should get going," said Kikyo, the Inn keeper moved aside and Kikyo went down the stairs, as she reached the first floor, she hears a starteling sounds of someone snoring, her heart beginning to beat faster, looking ahead of her, in a room that has a few tables, Kikyo sees the Pirate sitting in one of the tables.

She began to feel agitated, but she tries to remain calm, from her perspective, Ace was just sitting there with his orange hat covering his eyes, there was bandages covering his body, remembering the demon making that attack on him, there was a large amount of half eaten meat on plates surrounding the table, curious, she slowly walked closer to Ace, her heart beating faster.

The aura surrounding Ace was hard to describe even up close, it was just the same dark red fire energy, but there was still this hint of purity there, his power was so strong, Kikyo thought of it to be as strong as Naraku, if not stronger, "_What is he?" _Kikyo wondered.

She then took one more step and as she did, Ace's head went back and what she saw surprised Kikyo, his eyes closed and he was snoring with his mouth wide open, a bubble was even seen coming from his nose, growing bigger and smaller with each breathe he took, _"He's asleep?"_

Kikyo stood there, bewildered, blinking twice to make sure what she was seeing is real, this was the man everyone is afraid of? She couldn't help but getting an idea in waking him up, she raised her hand and pointing her finger at his hat, she only touched it slightly and yet Ace suddenly fell back on his chair on the floor with a big thump, still very much asleep.

Kikyo stood up straight, speechless, to think that this man would of been more threatening if not for this display, for the moment as she tries to understand this, she hadn't realize that her heart was now beating normaly.

"He fell asleep in the middle of his meal again?" Kikyo hears Millie coming from behind, "It's funny, no matter what that poster shows, he just looks like any other man," she commented, Kikyo looked back at Ace, unable to fight the urge to smile at this, Kikyo then remembered something rather important.

"Oh yes, before I go," she started, with Millie paying close attention, "I have one last question for you,"

* * *

Ace was able to sleep soundly, knowing that Kikyo would be okay for the next few weeks, but his moment of solitude has abrutly ended by the old man's yelling.

"OI, WAKE UP YOU NO GOOD FOOD HORDERING PIRATE!" cursed the Inn Keeper, Ace sit up quick thanks to the old man, rubbing the back of his head, not remembering when he fell down.

"Alright I'm up," he grunted, "So how is that Archer doing," the old man looked at him in annoyance.

"Why should you care, so that she could 'reward' you with all that she has, not saying that you weren't going to rob her anyway," he said bitterly.

Ace just ignored what the old man said, it's not like this is the first he hears people talking bad about pirates, but this Inn Keeper must be really brave or stupid for talking to Ace like that.

"You just missed her, she left not too long ago," said Millie, Ace's eyes widen, then stood up on his feet.

"What? Shouldn't she still be resting up?" Ace asked, Millie caught on in Ace's concern.

"She said she was feeling fine," Millie explained, the Inn Keeper crossed his arms.

"She left right after I told her who you are, 'Fire Fist Ace'," Millie just glared at her grandfather, but then her eyes suddenly widen.

"Oh yea, She wanted me to tell you something," Millie said, a smile shown on her face, "She said 'Thanks'."

This surprises Ace, a smile then crept on his face, "_Guess she's not so cold-hearted as I tought_,"

"Did she say where she was going?" he asked, Millie now suddenly looked a bit uneasy.

"She didn't say, but..." Millie looked down at her feet, Ace and the Inn Keeper noticed her hesitation.

"Millie, What's wrong?" the Inn Keeper asked, Millie, now looking up.

"She asked where the monster's have been seen most frequently," Millie said.

"What?" the Inn Keeper said.

"I didn't understand why she asked that question, I just answered her and she just left," her eyes saddened, feeling ashamed.

Ace walked up to Millie, "What did you tell her?" he asked.

Millie hesitated, but then answered as best as she could.

"There is this cave that you could find if you follow down the path," Millie pointed out the window to where the forest can be seen.

"When you keep going, there will be a second path that will directly lead you to the woods and to the cave, it was a home to a bear family, but since last week, the people here have been saying that they saw those monsters coming from the cave, We reported this to the marines and there were good amount of men that went to the cave, but..."

Millie stopped, taking a deep breathe, "None of them came back,"

Without another word, Ace started to walk out of the restaurant through the door, leaving Millie and the Inn Keeper speechless.

_"What is that Idiot thinking? She just got patched up_," Ace thought to himself, following the path that Millie pointed to, Ace hears the old man from behind again.

"HEY! Pirate!" yelled the Inn Keeper, "You didn't pay for your meal!" he said

Ace stopped, "Oh yeah, I almost forgot,"

He turned to see the old man a couple of feets away, the old man was surprised, "_Is he actually going to pay, maybe he's not that bad after all,"_ the Inn Keeper thought, but Ace then bow his head to the old man.

"Thanks for the Meal!" he said, and started running back to the path.

"THAT'S NOT WHAT I ASK FOR!" yelled in rage the old man, his granddaughter trying to calm him down again.

As Ace run, all that was going through his mind was Kikyo and what she is going to do.

"Kikyo, are you just looking for trouble?!" Ace said to himself, hoping that the Archer didn't go too far.


End file.
